


True or dare

by Rwbyfan1138



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rwbyfan1138/pseuds/Rwbyfan1138
Summary: Kagami Marinette and alya play a game of true or dare what could go wrong?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Kagami was walking to Marinette house and she was super excited. She had never been to Marinette house.In fact she had never been to someone's house before at least not by choice. Marinette screamed and ran up to her friend she was about to hug her but at the last second she stopped remembering kagami doesn't like to be touched. Kagami rolled her eyes come here you dork. Marinette ran up to kagami and hug the crap out of her. Kagami could feel Marinette heart going crazy or maybe that was her own heart it was hard to tell. Finally Marinette came out of the hug she had a huge smile on her face so what do you want to do today? Before kagami could answer someone yelled out hey girls. Hi alya Marinette said as the two girls hugged. Um hi kagami said as she tried to shake alya hand but alya hug kagami instead. So girls what is the plan for today? alya asked. I thought we just hang out at my house Marinette said. Sounds good to me alya answered. Same here kagami said. Great let's go and the three girls walked to Marinette house. When they got to the house they spent an hour talking about random stuff in Marinette room. Hey girls let's play a game alya said. What kind of game Marinette asked. Truth or dare alya said with an evil smile.


	2. The rules of true or dare

What is true or dare kagami asked. What girl you never heard of true or dare alya asked. Kagami shook her head i don't have any friends to play games kagami said with a sad face. Your wrong kagami me and alya are your friends Marinette said holding kagami hand. Kagami smile thank-you Marinette kagami said with a scary smile. Um no offense but we have to work on that smile Marinette said. Kagami laughed i am working on it kagami said. So how do you play truth or dare kagami asked. Alya cleared her thought and explained the rules true or dare is a game were the players have to tell the truth or do a dare. If the player picks true they have to tell the truth even if it is super embarrassing. If they decide to do a dare they have to do what ever they are told. So girls you want to play it. Sure kagami said. Um I don't know Marinette stared to say but was cut off by a very excited alya. All right this is going to be so much fun alya said. Oh no the last thing I need is a game where you get super embarrassed Marinette thought to herself.


	3. Kagami secret

Ok Marinette you go first alya said. What why do I have to go first Marinette asked. Alya smile someone has to go first. But but oh fine Marinette said with a angry face. Ok Marinette true or dare alya asked. Um dare Marinette answer. Ok Marinette take your shoes alya said. Um ok Marinette took her shoes off. Marinette was wearing dirty white socks. Kagami was getting super excited what is wrong with me Kagami thought to herself. Ok everything is going as planned alya thought to herself alya knew Kagami was in love with Marinette so she was hoping playing truth or dare would get Kagami to reveal her feelings to Marinette. Ok Kagami it's your turn true or dare alya asked. Um dare Kagami said with eyes glue to Marinette dirty socks. Ok I dare you to smell Marinette socks alya said with an evil smile. Before Marinette could say anything Kagami grabbed Marinette legs and shoved her feet in her face. OH MARINETTE I LOVE YOU Kagami screamed. Well that was way easier then I thought it would be alya said laughing.


End file.
